


Что таится в тени

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternative everything, Gen, M/M, Mind Meld, Mirror Universe, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, as in "no ship-jumps between the verses", but we never really saw mirror!Sarek now did we, like from the very beginning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: И никакие лекарства не помогали, никакие наркотики.





	Что таится в тени

**Author's Note:**

> Главный ~~виновник~~ вдохновитель этого непотребства - дражайшая [Поко](http://apple-cat.diary.ru/).  
> ...Хотя и я тоже виновата, да? Ох, как же я горю по Сареку в дискавери, словами не передать
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь :3

— Вызывали, Ваше Императорское Величество? — вулканец тихо вошел в его каюту, призраком приблизился к освещенному столу. Гэбриель молча наблюдал за ним, наполовину скрытый в тени.

Тот замер статуей на почтительном расстоянии — ближе, чем дозволялось всем остальным — и, сцепив руки за спиной, спокойно дожидался его ответа. Или реакции. Вулканец ведь знал, что в это время, в этой каюте, между ними двумя не могло стоять никаких титулов, и, тем не менее, из раза в раз приветствовал его исключительно официально. Будто не они проливали кровь бок о бок в одном и том же бою, будто не они прошли сквозь огонь и пустоту плечом к плечу.

Они.

Вулканец все равно до последнего настаивал на соблюдении этикета, уступая только после очередного нажима со стороны Гэбриеля. Криво улыбнувшись, он наклонился перед (осторожно, чтобы свет от лампы не резанул по глазам):

— Неужели мне действительно придется отправить тебя в агонизатор, чтобы ты запомнил, как себя вести в данной ситуации? — он говорил тихо, но не потому, что хотел придать дополнительную угрозу своим словам — его череп, по ощущениям вот-вот готовый расколоться пополам, крайне негативно реагировал на громкие звуки. Даже злиться уже по-настоящему не получалось, и это немного подбешивало.

Ведь Гэбриель за свою жизнь привык с легкостью держать свой организм в узде, он знал свои лимиты и возможности; а последние полтора года он все отчетливее видел признаки неминуемой катастрофы.

— Головные боли?

— Они самые, Сарек. Хочешь спросить еще что-нибудь очевидное? — раздражение больше походило на кучу золы, чем на горячие угли.

Вулканец молча склонил голову в извинении. Максимум, чего Гэбриелю удалось добиться за все время их знакомства.

Осторожно поднимаясь из-за стола, даже в нынешнем состоянии Гэбриель не смог сдержать одобрительного взгляда, скользнувшего по частично освещенной фигуре вулканца: четкий острый силуэт, изящно угодивший в пятно света заостренный кончик уха, точеные скулы будто специально выделены чернильными тенями. Честно, иногда Гэбриелю казалось, будто этот вулканец специально репетировал и тренировался, чтобы двигаться и даже просто _стоять_ до умопомрачения соблазнительно. Когда-нибудь Гэбриель его об этом спросит; не сегодня.

Вулканец послушно проследовал за ним в темную спальню и молча наблюдал за тем, как Гэбриель с шумным выдохом ложился поперек кровати, раскидывая руки в стороны. По венам струился адреналин, руки чесались впиться в чью-нибудь плоть и рвать, но от боли в голове его уже начинало мутить. И никакие лекарства не помогали, никакие наркотики. Только слияние разумов с этим вулканцем. В такие моменты Гэбриель его искренне ненавидел, но у него рука не поднималась причинить ему вред — слишком опасался окончательно потерять способность функционировать. Проклятый остроухий.

Обычно они проводили слияние в кресле, но в редких случаях, подобных этому, когда голова гудела и трещала от неразрешенных проблем и внутренних противоречий, Гэбриель сидел и двигался на одной только силе воли — лишь потому, что от этого зависела его жизнь. Он не позволял себе даже малейших намеков на эту агонию — ведь дорогие подчиненные, стоит им почуять его слабость, мигом порвут его в клочки. Потому Гэбриель терпел, улыбался (скалился), командовал, принимал решения, наводил порядок среди подчиненных; один раз даже был вынужден отбиваться от заговорщиков в таком состоянии. Перед вулканцем притворяться смысла не было — тот его знал слишком хорошо, да и они слишком давно начали практиковать эти проклятые слияния; в общем, этот остроухий и так был прекрасно осведомлен о состоянии Гэбриеля. И когда он доводил себя до того, что уже вовсе не мог сидеть во время их встречи, вулканец аккуратно присаживался на кровать рядом с его головой и осторожно, чтобы лишний раз его не тормошить, почти неощутимо касался его пси-точек, второй рукой упираясь в собственное колено. Вместе с прикосновением приходила блаженная безболезненная пустота, теплая и умиротворенная, и Гэбриель наконец мог расслабиться, пускай и всего на несколько бесконечно коротких минут.

Этот сценарий не менялся с самого первого раза, он был привычен так же, как дыхание.

Гэбриель удивленно вскинулся и, перебарывая тошноту, приподнялся на локтях, когда ощутил чужой вес на своих бедрах. Вулканец наблюдал за его реакцией с непроницаемым лицом, будто это не он только что самым бесцеремонным образом уселся верхом на своего императора. Далекий свет лампы, оставшейся на столе, выхватывал из полумрака профиль, будто специально собранный из резких, острых линий, которые перетекали в такие же острые плечи, острую шею и жилистые длинные руки и ноги; традиционная кожаная туника только сильнее заостряла и так далеко не округлую фигуру. Верхом на Гэбриеле сидел отнюдь не беззащитный пацифист, как некоторые иногда называли вулканцев. Больше всего он сейчас напоминал затаившегося хищника, готового к прыжку, но, что удивительно, интуиция Гэбриеля странным образом молчала. Он почти захотел включить свет, чтобы только разглядеть в подробностях выражение глаз вулканца.

— Объяснись, — просипел он, со стоном медленно опускаясь обратно на матрац. В висках и затылке болезненно, дико пульсировало, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— Возможно, если открыть канал шире, я смогу унять боль на больший срок, — вулканец поднял обе ладони одновременно.

Гэбриель не стал сильно раздумывать, что за дрожь только что пробежала вдоль его позвоночника. Его мутило, от злости голова раскалывалась только сильнее, да еще и кружиться начала. О, как он сейчас ненавидел этого остроухого и отсутствие других вариантов, кто б знал… Облизав пересохшие губы, он прикрыл глаза:

— Действуй. Правила ты знаешь.

— Разумеется.

Вулканец наклонился над ним, достаточно низко, что Гэбриель почувствовал его запах — шершавый, такой знакомый и одновременно с тем всегда непривычный; Гэбриель всегда знал, что перед ним представитель другой расы, но он все равно умудрялся забывать, что перед ним — представитель _другой расы_. Гэбриель открыл глаза и на мгновение ему почудилось, что на нем сидит сгорбившаяся хищная птица. Сморгнув, увидел внимательный темный взгляд, с легкостью подмечавший малейшее движение Гэбриеля. Это должно было нервировать — но непонятно почему успокаивало. Он искренне злился и бесился, но и не мог отрицать, что именно этот вулканец с самого начала помогал ему сохранить здравый рассудок. Который с каждым месяцем все сильнее трещал по швам — Гэбриель уже не раз ловил себя на том, что не помнит собственных действий, или, наоборот, совершает абсолютно несвойственные себе поступки, в то время как в голове, как кость поперек горла, сидели чуждые мысли.

Он не пошевелился, когда вулканец пересел выше — несильно сжав коленями его бока, будто опасался, что он начнет брыкаться — и устроился поудобнее. Легкое касание прохладных пальцев к вискам, скулам, щекам. Вулканец склонился еще ниже, так что теперь они и вовсе дышали одним воздухом. Гэбриель слепо смотрел во влажно поблескивавшие глаза, уже не пытаясь сосредоточиться на реальности. Он знал, что вскоре произойдет, и, даже ненавидя себя за эту слабость, не мог не предвкушать. Фиолетово-оранжевый запах обволакивал, тяжесть вдавливала в матрац.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — тихо выдохнул вулканец, загораживая потолок и весь остальной мир. — Мои мысли к твоим мыслям…

Тишина. Прохладная, легкая, блаженная тишина. Никакой боли, никаких тревог, никаких предателей с лживыми поклонами и ножами в сапогах. Только ласковое прикосновение к мыслям да осторожные ладони, ненавязчиво направлявшие его разум, искавшие источник боли. И, неожиданно, будто прилипшее к коже ощущение чужого веса на бедрах. С каждой бесконечной секундой мысли прояснялись, обретали четкую последовательность и внутреннюю логику. Гэбриель снова властвовал над собственными мыслями и мотивами. Цель всей этой войны, всех этих беспорядков — цель вновь сияла солнцем впереди, ближе, чем когда-либо.

Медленно выплывая из слияния, Гэбриель собирал реальность по кусочкам: нагревшийся Сарек сверху, не спешивший слезать и отстраняться; все еще прижимавшиеся к пси-точкам кончики чужих пальцев; собственные ладони, вцепившиеся в бедра вулканца; легкость, почти невесомость в голове и теле. И размеренное, спокойное сердцебиение. Невыгодная поза совершенно не раздражала — за избавление от боли и зеркального лабиринта в голове Гэбриель Сареку и не такое был готов позволить. Главное, чтобы не привыкал.

— Получилось, — достаточно внятно, но Сарек все же именно что пробормотал это, наконец выпрямляясь и, после секундной заминки, убирая руки от лица Гэбриеля.

— Ты будто удивлен этому, — прокомментировал он, криво улыбнувшись и наблюдая, как вулканец оценивает свое текущее положение и замирает, аккуратно сцепив руки перед собой и особое внимание уделив тому, чтобы не касаться ими Гэбриеля.

— Не удивлен, — снова непроницаемые темные глаза ловят его взгляд. Гэбриель непроизвольно комкает плотную ткань на бедрах. — Всего лишь не ожидал, что первая же попытка окончится успехом.

— Что, хочешь еще раз нырнуть?

— Это приглашение? — вскинутая бровь не раздражала так же сильно, как он того ожидал.

Гэбриель сощурился, оценивая сложившуюся ситуацию. По-хорошему, ему бы спихнуть обнаглевшего вулканца с себя и отослать прочь, но воспоминания об ушедшей боли еще слишком ярко горели на задворках сознания, а вместе с ними и благодарность вперемешку с облегчением. Но готов ли он был рискнуть второй раз так скоро после первого? Опасность ведь никуда не делась.

Молчание затянулось. Гэбриель разрывался между желанием снова почувствовать эту прохладно-шелковистую гладкость и пониманием, что поддаваться нельзя было ни в коем случае, иначе он потеряет еще одну частичку себя. А ведь он и так не всегда мог с уверенностью сказать, каким именно Гэбриелем был — офицером Звездного Флота или же амбициозным терраном. Сарек ему несомненно помогал, но ведь это все равно представляло _опасно_ _сть_ _…_

Шершавые пальцы на пси-точках. Мягкое и приятное проникновение. Воспоминания о последних днях расплывчато мелькают перед глазами, как книга, которую листают от скуки или желая скоротать время. Выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Гэбриель нахмурился, по мере возможности отстранился от хорошо знакомого уже разума и попытался думать. Он должен был злиться; он должен был испытывать _ярость_ , что этот вулканец посмел его ослушаться, посмел нарушить запрет и переступить черту, но ведь он и сам был виноват в происходящем, не правда ли? Пальцы болели, с такой силой он сжимал штаны Сарека под его туникой, руки подрагивали от напряжения. Когда тот коснулся его ладони (хотел отцепить от себя?), Гэбриелю сквозь дымку слияния показалось, будто между ними пробежал разряд тока — Сарека тоже тряхнуло, слишком уж удивленный звук сорвался с его губ.

Гэбриель будто проснулся — резко, как выныривают из-под воды после продолжительного погружения. И вместе с ясным сознанием пришла двоякая злость (и, нельзя было этого отрицать, удовольствие от последнего слияния). Сарек, почувствовав перемену, тотчас отстранился и даже как-то поспешно убрал свои длинные пальцы от его лица. Когда он привстал, намереваясь наконец-то слезть и прекратить это непонятно что, Гэбриель, выругавшись, подался вперед и, крепко поймав вулканца за ворот, ощутимо его встряхнул:

— Не смей так больше делать! — прошипел он, прожигая Сарека злым взглядом. У Гэбриеля и без его выкрутасов имелись проблемы с принятием происходящего.

Тот, сволочь, снова имел наглость вскинуть бровь:

— Значит ли это, что мои услуги вам больше не требуются, Ваше Императорское Величество?

Гэбриель в ответ раздраженно рыкнул, еще сильнее сминая жесткий ворот вулканской туники. Он пропустил момент, когда именно он успел сесть, а Сарек — устроиться у него на коленях, с прямой и небрежно-напряженной спиной и неожиданно растрепанной челкой. Когда это произошло? В сознании поскреблось чувство дежа вю, испарившись так же быстро, как и появилось.

Сарек вопросительно склонил голову набок, и Гэбриель, не сдержавшись, жадно проследил взглядом напряженную линию шеи, перешедшую в соблазнительно острое ухо. Кончик которого неожиданно сильно захотелось прикусить и посмотреть на реакцию. Пришлось прикладывать сознательное усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом. Разумеется, это не осталось незамеченным — в глазах Сарека мерцал огонек понимания, когда Гэбриель наконец заглянул в них. И почему-то только сейчас его посетило одно неожиданно ясное осознание.

Он ведь уже не первый раз ловит себя на подобных мыслях. И Сарек, судя по его выжидательному взгляду, категорически противиться не намеревался. Если никто из них не был против, почему же Гэбриель себе ничего не позволял? Да и даже если бы вулканца не сильно прельщала подобная перспектива… императору не отказывали.

Неужели именно это сдерживало Гэбриеля? Осколки его звезднофлотского обучения? Столько времени прошло, и воспоминания меркли, искажались наложениями от второй субличности… а, может, вообще именно он был второй субличностью, а не наоборот, как утверждал Сарек. Может, именно он притворялся настоящим, будучи не более чем отголоском мертвого человека.

— Гэбриель, — неожиданно мягко произнес Сарек, вырывая его из мыслей, ушедших в натуральное пике. — Успокой свой разум.

— Но…

— Гэбриель, — снова этот мягкий голос; Гэбриель не мог не поймать взгляд Сарека (как и прежде, совершенно нечитаемый, но все-таки успокаивавший). — Здесь и сейчас никто никого не заставляет, верно?

— Верно.

— Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

То, насколько естественно оказалось ответить на поцелуй, почти пугало. Однозначно удивляло.

Глухо застонав, Гэбриель отпустил ворот, провел ладонями по бедрам выше, под туникой, и сжал узкие бока, прижимая невыносимого вулканца ближе. Желание горело все ярче, растекалось по венам расплавленным золотом, обволакивало и одновременно с тем обостряло все чувства. Ощущать сильные руки на плечах и ловкие пальцы в волосах было приятно, но еще приятнее было увидеть расширенные зрачки; о, хоть Гэбриель и признавал соблазнительность почти полного отсутствия света, но он хотел _видеть_ реакцию Сарека.

— Компьютер, свет, пятнадцать процентов, — и… да, как он и надеялся. На щеках румянец был почти незаметен, а вот острые кончики ощутимо позеленели.

Гэбриель не сдержал предвкушающей улыбки. О, раз вулканец так настаивал, то кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему? Интересно, сможет ли он заставить его _кричать_?


End file.
